


Let's Play a Game (Where You've Already Won)

by pinkzero



Series: Unravelling the Veins of a Heart [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has a small thing for Catra's claws, Catra is going soft, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Playful Demanding Adora, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Sex Is Fun, Sex with minor plot leftovers, hickey what hickey, kinda an epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkzero/pseuds/pinkzero
Summary: Adora doesn't say anything, she just looks at Catra. Her eyes are a bit crinkled with the tiredness that comes with crying, but their grey-blue irises are blown out with thought.Devious thoughts. Catra is more than a little taken back at the reaction. She just wanted a bit of fun before they both collapsed in a heap and fulfilled her lifelong dream of sleeping past lunch the next day. She just wants to be close, sneak in a bit of a make out session but the look Adora is giving her is looking like a lot more than that.“I can take care of you.” Adora’s voice sings. Catra’s heart pounds.~[The continuation of 'When My Mask Becomes Your Crown' but can be read as a stand-alone.]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Unravelling the Veins of a Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914880
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Let's Play a Game (Where You've Already Won)

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'd write my first fic and the epilogue is just sex. I'm going to go hide in a corner now. 🙈

The room is all blues and shadows when Catra speaks again. The sun is long gone and only the stars and the moons light up the sky.

They're standing on the balcony, looking out at the stars in the dark of heavy night. The air has finally grown chill and Adora put back on her jacket. 

Catra feels fine. It's summer coolness. It's welcomed in a body covered in downy fur. 

“Even though we were just baring our souls and all that and not fighting or anything... I feel like I kinda want to kiss and make up.” Catra lets a fang hang over her lip. Adora’s badge is not under her pillow where Catra said she would put it, instead its displayed face up on the bedside table. “I'm still a bit broken but you don't need to worry about puncturing my lung now.” 

Adora doesn't say anything, she just looks at Catra. Her eyes are a bit crinkled with the tiredness that comes with crying, but their grey-blue irises are blown out with thought. 

Devious thoughts. Catra is more than a little taken back at the reaction. She just wanted a bit of fun before they both collapsed in a heap and fulfilled her lifelong dream of sleeping past lunch the next day. She just wants to be close, sneak in a bit of a make out session, but the look Adora is giving her is looking like a lot more than that. 

“I can take care of you.” Adora’s voice sings. Catra’s heart pounds. 

“Adora?” Catra hates that her voice squeaks a little. She feels a bit like the mouse about to become the cat’s dinner. “I- I just meant like -”

She pauses. Adora’s face starts to lose its confidence and Catra thinks better of it. 

“Never mind. Take care of me all you want.” 

Adora’s face stops in its fall and rises back up again - all the way to her eyebrows, drawing back her lips in a hungry smile.

“But let me take care of you too.” Catra ghosts across her lips. A bit unsure of how what to do. Still intimidated. Still concerned that Adora is tired. But also very turned on. 

“Tomorrow. Tonight I want _you_.” Adora states, starting to march towards her, jacket slouched past her shoulders and already falling to the ground behind her.

Catra really doesn't know how to react. This side of Adora is something that she’s seen only a bit of; right before they had left Brightmoon to sleep under the stars and fix the impending food shortage problems of the land. No energy for intimacy after the final whispering of feelings before a sleep with tired bodies and with Bow and Entrapta and Melog too close to them anyways.

And even before that while they were in Brightmoon; sharing comforts and safety of a war which was over, most nights they'd just held each other. Caught up on the moments they'd missed in the last three years, fallen into intimacy with far more stumbling and uncertainty than what either of them were used to, even in the worst of battles. 

So Catra has never seen Adora want so assuredly with this intensity. Not from the get go. Not her. Like _this_.

The same determined face She-Ra-as-Adora makes when she is off to save the world.

And she can’t stop staring at the strength of muscle just waiting to burst out of Adora’s white skintight underarmour. How her shoulders only look more strong and hold themselves more sure the closer she waltzes towards her.

Then Adora is right _there_ , nose practically touching Catra’s forehead and her index finger trails from the base of her neck with its perfectly manicured and short nail to lift her chin. 

They lock eyes and Adora captures their lips together. 

Their initial kisses are frenzied. Catra lets Adora push her up against the wall and takes sideline as Adora aggressively shoves Catra’s head against the wall with her lips. She bites Adora’s lip in response, but Adora just makes a noise like a growl and kisses back harder, snaking an arm around Catra’s waist and another under her ass. 

And then Catra’s feet are no longer on the ground. Catra feels secure in Adora’s arms, the top of her back flattened against the wall, mouth led to move with Adora’s. They only pull away to breathe when their bodies realize they desperately need oxygen.

Catra moves her hands from traveling up Adora’s side to frame her face instead, her claws pinned lightly against the sides of Adora’s hairline, pulling her in closer.

Adora moans and kisses her harder, shoving her hard into the wall. 

Catra winces a little and Adora pulls back.

“Are you okay?” The ferocity is replaced with concern but Adora’s cheeks are flushed and red. She is panting a little and to Catra its the hottest thing she’s seen in days.

“Don't stop now Princess. Go to the bed.” Catra is surprised how breathless she is too. She takes the moment that Adora looks at her with sparkling regard to take two deep breaths before they crash together again. 

Adora pulls them away from the wall and Catra wraps her legs around Adora’s hips to make it easier for Adora to travel across the room; and to hook them closer together. 

She feels the burning urge to be as close as possible, can’t help it as her tail loops around Adora's elbow and travels up her arm, or her growling purr shoving itself through her chest and into Adora's and she grabs Adora’s shoulders with one arm to smash them closer. It feels like they can never be close enough.

Her other hand moves from Adora’s face to lay flat against the center of her chest. 

She feels the raised scar of the Heart through the shirt there and she wants to kiss it, preen it, soothe it. She wants to protect Adora with everything she has left in her scrappy body. 

Catra drifted too far into her feelings and stopped kissing with fervour back. 

Adora pulls away, “And you say I think too loud.” 

“You do and now I've caught it from you.” Catra smiles. “Adora, I love you.” 

She tilts her head down and manages to awkwardly kiss a point between her outstretched fingers, against one of the ribbed scars of the heart. 

“That's not fair. I said I was going to take care of you.” 

Catra’s unfurls her neck and is looking straight into Adora’s face, close enough to make her a little cross eyed.

“And I said I was going to take care of you too.” Catra croons. They’ve stopped moving - until they’re not and Catra is tumbling backwards onto the bed in a controlled fall.

“I love you too.” Adora looms over her, hands on her hips, a sly expression painted up and down her entire body. “Now shush.”

She pulls off her underarmour shirt in one fluid motion and it get flung somewhere behind her. Discarded like the jacket.

“Or else.”

Adora’s body is even better without the shirt. Her bandeau is tight against her chest and Catra can’t help but think she wants to run her cheek across the smooth skin of Adora’s abs. Feel the solid pressure of muscle under the cushion of her stomach. 

Place the pads at the tips of her fingers on the soft and squishy sides, just under her ribs, and knead. 

But she doesn't get the chance. 

Adora shoves one knee in the space between Catra’s legs and straddles her left thigh, leaning down to grasp one wrist above her head with her dominant hand and leveling their eyes as she hovers above Catra, her other arm planted solidly on the bed next to Catra’s ear, holding her up evenly suspended above Catra. 

“Hey Adora.” Catra squeaks.

“Hey Catra.” Adora’s voice is low and mischievous and it makes Catra physically shiver. “Wanna play a game?”

“Can I win?”

“Maybe.”

Catra lets out a small laugh, looking up at Adora’s expanse of grey-blue irises. One of the fingers splayed against the bed touches her ear and it twitches. Adora’s finger strokes the very tip of it, it tickles and twitches beneath her but she doesn’t stop.

“Let’s play. Rules?”

“Easy. Get me to let go of your wrist without touching me with your other hand.” There’s no pause between the end of her sentence and Adora’s one free hand skimming her ear and lifting from the bed to grab her breast.

Catra hisses air on the sudden inhale.

“Hey!”

“If you win you get that hand. Where ever you want.”

Adora starts to languish large circles across Catra’s chest with her palm. Between the confidence and the sensation - Catra finds it hard to move the next words around her mouth into coherence.

“If… I lose?”

“Don’t.” 

Adora wastes no time - her head dives for Catra’s and their lips crash together again. 

Without noticing Catra’s free hand has found its way to Adora’s back and is gripping the skin with the pads of her fingers, pulling her closer. Her other arm testing Adora’s grip on her detained wrist. There’s not a lot of room for give.

Adora draws her lips away and Catra can’t stifle the moan.

“That’s cheating. No touchy.”

“I don’t like you.” Catra pouts. 

“Yeah I know.” Adora laughs before moving into towards Catra’s neck. The air is hot and humid against her fur. “You _love_ me.”

Teeth grip onto skin. Catra's skin.

“Adora!”

The surprise exclamation doesn’t stop Adora. She finds another place to nip at and Catra’s claws have a hard time staying sheathed as she wraps a whole fist in the sheets under her. 

Her wrist is still pinned and Catra’s stomach flutters. 

She could get used to this Adora. 

She tries twisting her wrist free but Adora has a solid grip and Catra can’t get enough torque to make any difference. 

The teeth are on her chest now and Adora’s arm is straighter. Harder for Adora to apply her full body weight towards keeping Catra captive. 

She decides to try to distract Adora, while herself being distracted. It’s so much harder to concentrate on moving her limbs than it usually is.

Her thigh comes up and finds purchase between Adora’s legs and she gets a delighted hum in response. Adora squeezes her thighs together, trapping Catra’s own thigh there.

“Getting creative.” Adora breathes before using her one free hand to remove the only fabric between her and Catra’s naked chest. She pulls it below Catra’s breasts and makes a point to stare in Catra’s eyes before smiling and diving right in.

Tongue lightly flicks against nipple and Catra’s heels digs into the bed, her thigh shoving into Adora with as much strength as she can muster, her shoulder lifting ever so slightly to twist her wrist at more of a diagonal angle.

She feels Adora’s grip weaken but then a wave of pleasant electricity pulses from her other nipple as Adora pinches it.

Adora’s mouth is now all over Catra’s other over breast and Catra feels Adora chuckle against her as a frustrated moan escapes her own traitorous lips.

“Adora…” Catra whines. 

She gets no answer, just more sensation. Adora’s teeth graze skin and her nails rake slowly against her stomach. Catra’s back arches towards Adora and the nails splay and push deeper, going lower, finding her hip and gripping it.

Catra isn’t going to last much longer like this. She’s practically a squirming puddle beneath Adora. She tries a different approach, uses the almost-lost control of her body writhing beneath Adora to try to throw her entirely off.

The move is not entirely unless - she feels her wrist leave the sunken cocoon of the bed but then its thrusted back down and Adora goes back to torturing her breasts twice as eagerly. Her mouth moves to the other side of Catra’s chest and her hand snakes around hip and grabs her ass, hard.

“Not… fair.” Catra breathes, trying brute force again to pull her wrist away. Nothing. Adora’s arm isn’t even shaking from the effort. 

But Catra is shaking everywhere. There is just so much going on.

And she loves all of it.

She wants Adora _right now_.

It's as Adora starts to nip up her chest back towards her neck when the idea sparks. She waits, moaning in earnest, until Adora has made it all the way back up to her mouth and they’re kissing desperately, messily, that she makes her move.

She twists her wrist, but this time she shoves it further upwards across the sheets, away from her elbow so that Adora is forced to try to follow the motion upwards, and her shoulder slips, hands sliding just too far up towards Catra’s hand as Catra wrenches it back.

Their teeth clack together in the kiss and Catra almost loses the opportunity, she manages to find skin with claw and gives Adora a hard poke with the sharp nail of her index finger.

Adora’s warm, firm hand instantly lets go just enough. So do her lips.

“Ow!”

And then Catra is softly giggling between catching breaths; uses her other hand to rub her wrist. Its mildly sore, a delicious reminder. 

“I win.”

“You cheated.” Adora deadpans, inspecting her hand for blood and sitting back a bit.

There is none. Catra tried to be careful after all. Her teeth still feel weird from clacking together though, that wasn’t intended, so not so careful.

“I won. I didn’t touch you.” She finally lifts her other hands from its prison in the sheets. “With this hand at least.” Small pieces of Adora’s purple sheets are still attached to the end of her claws.

“You’re asking Glimmer for new sheets.” Adora says, reaching out and tenderly grabbing the hand she’d trapped and glancing down at it. Hesitancy and something related to regret start to paint onto Adora’s expression. But Catra’s thigh is still very trapped against Adora’s groin as she’s sitting back and Catra is not ready for Adora to feel doubt over her actions now. Not when Catra is one step away from purring with delight. 

She pushes against Adora with it again, slides her hip to add to the friction. It’s hot. She’s definitely bothered still.

“Adora.” Icy-grey eyes meet her gold and blue ones. “I am enjoying this. Thoroughly.” She doesn’t mean for the purr to grace the end of her words, but it does. “And now I want my winnings.” 

And then Adora is smiling at her. And she’s smiling back, her canines on full display.

They probably look like idiots.

“Don’t look so happy about losing.” And then Catra flips the hand Adora is loosely gripping in her own and pulls Adora down to meet her by her forearm. She lets her leg drop from Adora’s groin and leans her head back, gazing down her nose at Adora’s face hovering just under her own chin.

“I still won. It’s fine.” Adora’s face is wide from grinning, the sexy confidence from earlier has morphed into her dorky Princess.

“You’re an idiot. Now fuck me Princess, before I can’t stand to look at your stupid face and am forced to forfeit my prize.”

But Catra doesn’t look away from Adora’s dorky blushing face, not for a moment. She loves it. She wants to look at it all of the time.

When did she become such a sap?

“We can’t have that, can we?” The eyebrow raise is what gets Catra, reminds her of Adora’s cockiness. She eats it up. Wants more.

“C’mere.” 

And then they’re colliding again, remains of clothing discarded in a flurry of movement. How their bodies fit against one another is delightfully familiar, but now its also so incredibly satisfying when there is no clothing separating their experience.

~

Adora could be naked forever here. It feels right in a way nothing else has. She’s comfortable in her body, and sees so much warmth and acceptance reflected in the glimpses of Catra’s beautifully mismatched eyes when they flutter into view from behind her eyelids.

Nothing about her life makes her feel this free. If anything they make her feel more constrained. The expectations of others bind her so tightly it makes her skin crawl against the fabric which so often grips tight against on her skin. 

But she has none of that now. Just the warm soft fur of Catra writhing beneath her.

Claws bit into her scalp as Catra’s hand wisps the ends of her fingertips through the slicked back sides of her blonde hair.

Adora couldn’t help the growling sigh that escaped her throat, so instead she muffles it into the soft and short fur of Catra’s neck, trailing her teeth along the direction of her fur. 

“This needs to go.” She hears Catra breathe before fingers scope out the hair tie and in one quick movement, Adora’s wheat hair pools all around her face. Catra’s hand returns to her scalp, deftly sweeping her hair to one side.

Adora shivers from the light contact and then she bites down, hard, sucking at the pulse she finds in Catra’s neck. Catra makes a soft mewling noise and then Adora’s pulling her elbows in close, drawings her hands from the bed steadying her, to pushing down on Catra’s chest, short nails scraping their way down her chest. She pinches the hard peak of nipple and Catra’s hand still gripping the back of her head, clenches harder.

Adora’s body flushes with the sensation of pins lightly piercing her skin.

She sucks on the pulse-point harder. Bites a small trail down the side of Catra's neck and Adora feels Catra grip harder into her with those glorious nails.

They're both going to leave marks on one another for sure now.

“Please Adora. I want you. Right fucking now.” 

It’s a slow pull, but Catra’s hand is fisted around the flowing locks of her hair and pulling Adora’s away from her neck.

She can see beneath the now matted fur - small darkened spots having formed. They’ll be hidden from anyone by morning when the dampened fur poofs back out again.

“Kiss me. And use that damn hand of yours. Now.” 

Catra is demanding, but there’s a yearning desperation behind her words. Its the way her breath shudders, her eyes wide and unfocused.

And its driving Adora to gleefully oblige. 

She starts by driving her hand downwards, the same one she’d held Catra’s wrist from movement with, into the hot and wet mess of Catra’s groin, slowly driving two fingers to slide into her folds and her palm to slide against her clit. 

Catra shudders beneath her and Adora knows she doesn’t know what to do with her hands, they clench beside her in the sheets. Her claws unable to be controlled from how they prick into the fabric of the bed she’s laying on. 

“Mouth. Here.” 

Catra is glaring at her now and Adora knows exactly what she wants. She leans in, intentionally, leisurely, as her own two fingers slide faster - farther, gaining momentum, adding more friction. 

Catra’s face arches up to meet Adora’s but their lips don’t quite reach. 

“Agh.” The exclamation is pleading, begging. Adora loves it. “I won. Adora"

Adora’s own arousal surges. She loves when Catra calls her name. She takes one last look at Catra suffering in raw sensation below her and is sad she won’t get to see the struggle of pleasure her girlfriend is in. 

Mmm, girlfriend. 

Adora remembers when she learned the word. It was the same day she’d learned what wife was - had asked Bow to explain to her why Netossa and Spineralla called each other darling. 

They’d not said the word out loud to one another. But Adora knows deep in her gut that they are that. That they were already more long before she obtained the words to express their relationship. 

She wants to call Catra her girlfriend to anyone who will listen.

But first, she might have to tell Catra what the word is, but she’s sure that once she says it, Catra will know what it means. Adora will make sure she feels it as she says it to her.

Her girlfriend. Hers.

And then Catra pleads her name again, lurching up with hungry lips and Adora plummets down to slam their lips together. They fight each other for dominance in the kiss, but Adora wins, her two fingers diving deep into Catra. And then again and again.

Catra’s own hands move from their clutching at the bed to wrap around the back of Adora’s head, she stops the kissing - drawing their foreheads together as she rocks beneath Adora’s hand, curling her entire body into Adora’s, legs wrapping themselves around Adora’s thighs, her tail flicking uncontrollably against Adora’s calf. 

A low whine builds in Catra’s chest and drives Adora to push her aching wrist harder, the fluid motions firmer, more consistent. She adds her other hand to assist rubbing Catra’s clit, her own abs clenching to keep her suspended above Catra in the awkward position, her forehead against Catra’s the only way she keeps her balance.

Catra’s warm breath is cascading down her face, her chest, reaching the end of their travels as cool air against Adora’s own breasts. They grow shorter, more powerful and then a tender grunt and a half formed “Adora…” fall from the air and Catra tightens around her. 

Hands to head clutch with claws, her body curled forward, Adora’s slick hand drawing up from Catra’s clit and across the quivering muscles of her stomach. She doesn’t pull her other hand inside of her away, instead offers shorter, slower rocks; in and out, until she feels the tightness inside Catra loosen and her body falls from its crest to lay bonelessly on the bed below, hands falling away from Adora’s hair, a single loud sigh deflating her lungs. Only then does Adora remove her hand from its place of warmth.

Adora braces herself with her one arm above Catra, scoots her knees farther down the bed, careful of Catra’s now unmoving tail. Catra doesn’t stir below her save her chest's rise and fall with long, deep breaths. Her eyes are still closed but a small smirk is swiped across her face.

Adora lays herself down gently on top of Catra, their torsos locking together in a perfect embrace, Adora’s head tucked facing inwards in the crook of Catra’s neck, her lower half straddling Catra’s thigh slightly hovering in the air.

Catra’s fur is damp with sweat, but Adora relishes in the contact. She smiles at her one glistening hand she’s hovering above their already ruined bed - tempted but feeling uneasy about fufilling her wish to taste Catra. 

They have time. The world isn’t ending anymore. They’re together at last.

“Hey…” The Adora is lost in the exhale on Catra’s lips. Catra’s tail lazily throws itself to hang over Adora’s ankle.

Adora lifts her head to look into Catra’s one now open blue eye. 

“Hey.” Adora says back.

Catra’s eyes flutter closed and it’s a full minute before Catra has the energy to speak again, they just lay there, only the sounds of their breathing flowing around them.

“That was good. I like confident Adora.” Catra chuckles and the buzz of the sound vibrating against her own chest makes Adora’s heart soar. “Big turn on.”

“Good to know.” Adora smiles back. “I like begging Catra too. She’s pretty hot.”

“I was not begging.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Both of Catra’s eyes fling open, fire flickers in them. 

“You’ll need to try harder next time. That was nothing.” Catra shuts her eyes again before Adora can process the words.

Catra admitting she was begging? Implying that she liked it?

Adora files that information safely away for later. She fully thought Catra would snark back at her in the other direction - threatening to make Adora beg for her - but this is so much better.

Adora feels the blue-hot flames of raw excitement light up in her belly.

“Duly noted. I will try harder next time.” 

She gets an confirmatory hum in response. 

“But now, I’m tired and I think we should maybe shower.” Catra reaches her hand to her stomach and makes a face with what she finds. “You should carry me there.”

Adora wants to, is desperate to fulfill the request. But her arms and upper back are feeling the strain of the last hour, the last few weeks even. Her own body couldn’t do it now.

“For the honour of Greyskull.” Adora practically whispers, trying her best to be sneaky.

Catra’s ears swivel immediately and her eyes shoot open, a whole new expression of awe cast upon her face as the light in the room blows up into gold with rainbow flickers and then Adora-as-She-Ra is grinning down at her, still very much without clothes. Only her crown, Catra’s mask is left to frame her face.

“You’re an idiot.” Catra laughs, face contorting into unadulterated joy.

Adora swells with strength, with energy. She can feel the love radiate so strongly that the transformation leaves her still slightly glowing in Catra’s squinting eyes.

It’s the first time Adora has ever seen Catra look at her as She-Ra with so much unguarded love.

“I love you.” Adora states, getting off the bed and whisking an almost liquid Catra in her arms, still holding their eye contact.

“I love you too.” Catra whispers, pushing her head firmly against Adora’s chest, her ear flattening between Adora’s now She-Ra breasts.

Catra slowly blinks at Adora-as-She-Ra and gives her a blissful smile.

And Adora slowly blinks back.

**Author's Note:**

> 🙊


End file.
